User blog:XanderXander/Main Villains Pt. 6
Malware, a failed Galvanic Mechamorph creation of Azmuth's. Malware was created with an accidental broken lfie code when Azmuth created him, the other Galvanic Mechamorphs Azmuth created were just fine, however Malware wasn't. The Helix is an invention of Azmuth that he used to turn a dead moon into a planet with a new species. The Helix created life codes for the other Galvanic Mechamorph species which made the Mechamorphs fine and normal, however it made Malware's life code broken or incomplete. Malware became a mutated Galvanic Mechamorph. Before Malware became a mutated Mechamorph, Azmuth promised Malware that he'll find a cure for his condition, unfortunetly, Malware grew seriously impatient. Malware was going to use the Helix to fix his life code, but when he did, Albedo (before he became evil) broke the Helix which caused Malware to be different than the other Mechamorphs. Malware became a derranged psychopath who's wanting to use the Omnitrix to destroy the other Galvanic Mechamorphs. Malware teamed up with Dr. Psychobos and Khyber to get to the Omnitrix and to destroy the other Mechamorphs species on the planet Galvan-B. Malware never really considered Ben as a threat, though he was defeated by Ben in the past every time they encountered each other, but Malware wanted the Omnitrix. Once, when Ben was 11 years old and he wouldn't stop turning into Feedback (Conductoid), he encountered Malware again. Malware and Feedback both fought however Malware was so powerful, he destroyed Feedback from the Omnitrix and Ben was no longer able to turn into Feedback ever again. Ben was so angry that Malware had destroyed Feedback permanently, that he jammed his Omnitrix into Malware and the Omnitrix overloaded and destroyed Malware, however Malware flew away still alive in secreticy. Malware was able to get a blueprint of the Omnitrix and Dr. Psychobos was able to use the blueprint of the Omnitrix to create the Nemetix. Soon, Malware attacked Galvan MK II to destroy Galvan Prime, the Mechamorphs and Azmuth. Ben tried to stop him however Malware was too powerful that Ben was trapped inside of Malware's giant body. While Ben was in Malware's body, he had a flashback of the day he'd lost Feedback forever and Azmuth telling him that the more Ben would've turned into Feedback was negatively affecting Ben's other transformations within the Omnitrix. "You know, you've been doing a whole lot of winning since you taken pocession of my Omnitrix." Azmuth said. "Yeah, so?" 11 year old Ben said. "So you don't learn anything when you win Ben Tennyson. Losing this transformation you called Feedback was hard, wasn't it?" Azmuth said. "Yeah, he felt like he was apart of me." 11 year old Ben said. "Well you can let that one lost define you for now on, or you can learn from it." Azmuth said. Suddenly Ben saw 11 year old Ben in his presence inside of Malware. "Did you?" 11 year old Ben asked. "Huh?" 16 year old Ben asked. "Did you learn from it?" 11 year old Ben asked. "Yeah, that losing bites." 16 year old Ben said. "Oh." 11 year old Ben said. "Look, I don't think there's any big take away from that back then," 16 year old Ben said. "Guess you're still made at me then." 11 year old Ben said. "Dude I'm not mad at-- You know what, maybe I gotta learn how to forgive you/me." 16 year old Ben said. "You do?" 11 year old Ben asked. "Yeah, we're not losers, beating ourself's up are just a favor for Malware and for everyone else we gone up against. For now on, let's save the beatdown for the bad guys. Deal?" 16 year old Ben asked. Suddenly, both past and present Ben's Omnitrix did something which allowed Ben to turn into Feedback once more. Ben transformed into Feedback and burst out of Malware's body and Feedback absorbed the Helix's energy and blasted it at Malware turning Malware into solid stone that Malware was unable to break out of. Malware was gone forever and Feedback was returned to Ben's Omnitrix. Malware might've been the most dangerous mutated Galvanic Mechamorph that the Helix that Azmuth invented ever created and might've destroyed one of Ben's most powerful and most favorite alien transformations called Feedback, though he does not stand a chance against Ben, especially Feedback. Note: This blog is mostly about both Malware and Feedback and what Ben learned from it Category:Blog posts